community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Troy Barnes
| name = Troy Barnes | aka = "T-Bone", "Butt Soup", "The Disco Spider", "The Truest Repairman" | actor = Donald Glover | first = "Pilot" | last = "Geothermal Escapism" | birthdate =December 4, 1989 | hometown = Riverside, Colorado | major = Air Conditioning Repair | occupation = | family = Unnamed father, Unnamed step-mother, Nana Barnes, Dimitri (cousin), Carl (uncle). | relationship = | twitter = TroyTBone09 | cc =campus-connect/troy-barnes }} Bio |-| Two= |-| Three= |-| Four= |-| Five= Portrayed by Donald Glover. | |} Personality Character history Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Relationships In the study group . The second year at school together it's revealed that Troy had been quoting Pierce under a Twitter account called "Old white man says" . When Troy later moves out of the mansion to live in an apartment with Abed, Pierce is shown to be jealous. Troy has hinted that he sees Pierce as a bit of a role model of a man going through life despite numerous hardships on his own . When Pierce dies, he bequeaths his fortune to Troy stating that he sees great potential in him . |notable="Introduction to Film", "Anthropology 101", "The Psychology of Letting Go", "Cooperative Polygraphy".}} . Unfortunately, at that point Annie had moved on and was dating Vaughn. While it is clear that he finds Annie attractive , he hasn't tried to pursue her romantically and instead has developed feelings for Britta . They have settled into a more fraternal dynamic between them and Troy has told Annie that he enjoys talking to her. . |notable="Football, Feminism and You", "Home Economics", "Romantic Expressionism".}} . During the Pillows and Blankets War she took Troy's side believing Abed was in the wrong for hurting his feelings. On Halloween of their senior year the two team up together while in Pierce's mansion. She warns Troy to be careful while dating Britta . Later, the two take P.E.E., Physical Education Education, together in which Shirley excels while Troy does not . |notable="Paranormal Parentage", "Economics of Marine Biology".}} Other notable relationships Class history | major2 = Undeclared | enrol2 = 2014 | grad2 = 2014 (abandoned) | grad2 | classes2= }} Trivia *Troy is the second main character to leave the show. Actor Donald Glover arranged to leave five episodes into Season Five in order to pursue other opportunities. His final episode appearance was in "Geothermal Escapism". Troy has appeared in 89 episodes of "Community". * Troy's favorite movie is The Bridge on the River Kwai. * In Season 2, Troy's phone is a Motorola Droid X. * Troy's nicknames include "T-Bone", "Butt Soup", "The Disco Spider", "Constable Reggie", "George Washington Lemon Fresca", "Butts Carlton". * Troy has a candy cigarette habit. * Troy is 5'10" tall, according to Abed in the episode Advanced Criminal Law. * Troy is a Jehovah's Witness, as stated in "Comparative Religion". * Troy has a gimmick where he mentions butts with admiration or intrigue. * Troy has a tendency of pretending to be asleep whenever he is in an awkward situation. * He used to think that everyone was age 10 twice. * Troy apparently cries when he hears "Come Sail Away" by Styx. * His jersey number as the quarterback for the Greendale football team is 5. * He cried during the About a Boy Soundtrack. *In the Season Five episode "Analysis of Cork-Based Networking" (the first episode following Troy's departure), a news broadcast watched by Buzz Hickey has a ticker that reads "Levar Burton and non-celebrity companion captured by pirates in the Gulf of Mexico". *Among the three main characters who left the cast, he is the only one whose departure had a build-up, as opposed to Pierce and Shirley who left between seasons without much fanfare with an explanation of their absence provided later, as well as the only former main character to not make a cameo appearance after his departure. *He has a Chinese pen pal named Pai Mai. Quotes *Jeff: Any other meaningless conspiracy theories? : Troy: Yes. Did you know Gogurt is just yogurt? *"My emotions! MY EMOTIONS!" *"(Grabs a glass of wine) Ooh! No-no juice! Oh, that's good no-no juice." *Troy: You chloroformed the janitor? : Annie: Stop yelling at me! You're the ones that got caught! : Troy: You're the one who's yelling! *"I don't know what to do. My whole brain is crying!" *"(Hey, Troy sneezes like a girl!) How 'bout I pound you like a boy - that didn't come out right." *"Do they do stuff to your butt? (No.) Do you get paid more if they do stuff to your butt? (No.) It's fine. I'll do it. I'm in." *"Aww, I wanna lick it." *"You don't get to tell me what to do! You are not Shirley! ...And Shirley's not my mom!" *"Oh, let's not leap to thing doing!" *"The only thing I have to know about the universe is that ''I'm ''at the center of it." *"Bing, bong, sing along! Your team's Al Gore 'cuz your views are wrong." *"No. We're all gonna get through this. We're all alive, and we're all fine. And Britta, you're not the worst. You're the best." *"He's shooting lightning, and I'm naked!" *"No! No, take him to the police...he murdered someone. Take him to jail. You guys are weird." *"Gasp! Kettle Korn! That's a fun time snack!!" *"You are bad at gift giving!" Videos Category:Community Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Students Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Troy and Abed Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pairings Category:Troy Barnes Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters